


Visitors

by Plumetta



Series: Visitors [1]
Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang is on a road trip and they come across some people</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything no copyright infringement is intended.

Columbus was complaining. “I hate Seattle.”

Tallahassee shrugged. “It’s not my idea for a garden spot either but the kid wants to leave the country.”

“So why don’t we drive down to Mexico? Columbus said.

“You’re the one who made her read that book about Queen Victoria. Now she wants to see Victoria Gardens you don’t get to complain.

Columbus grumbled. “It’s important that she keep learning.” You wouldn’t want her to fall behind in case they find a cure.

“Is she going to take her SAT’s anytime soon? Are we going to send her to Zombie U?

Columbus frowned. “All right, you have a point. It’s just you teach her how to kill, build shelters, music no one cares about.

“Hey!

“Wichita teaches her how to hustle, drive…be a woman.

“Yeah, we’d both fail at that. Tallahassee agreed.

“The only thing I can teach her is…..useless stuff.

Tallahassee shook his head. “It’s not all useless. I don’t mind history, I mean the kid doesn’t know Gandhi. Novels are fine except you have got to get her off Judy Blume.

“Judy Blume is a master of her generation for young adults.

Tallahassee laughed. “Judy Blume was a master when I was ten and my sister was reading her. I had to live through those books once, it’s not fair I have to do it again. Can’t you get the girl something in this decade?

“It’s not my fault the Missoula library hadn’t been updated since 1983.

“Fine, like I said I don’t mind you keeping her….distracted. At twelve she should be learning things besides zombie killing, even if it will be as useless as algebra.

Columbus was about to discuss practical uses for algebra when Tallahassee held up his hand for silence.

“Don’t. But since you got her interested in England the best we can do for her is Canada.

“Do you think England exists anymore? Columbus asked.

“I doubt it.” He looked in the backseat. “Little Rock, wake up. We’re about an hour from the border.

She yawned “Do you need me to take over?

“No, you just take forever to wake up and I don’t want to hear for the rest of my life that you missed the border crossing.

She yawned and tapped Columbus. “Get out of my seat.” When they got to the Canadian border they were surprised to see a car with what looked like people reading a map.

Tallahassee grabbed his gun. “Little Rock get behind the wheel. The rest of you with me. They approached the car and the people didn’t notice them until they were surrounded.

It looked like a family of four. Parents, teenager and an eight year old. They all seemed human

Where are you from? Tallahassee asked.

“Toronto.” The father said.

“Where are you heading?

“South America. The teenage boy said. It’s zombie free down there. “Where are you going? 

Little Rock had joined them with her gun and said. “Vancouver.

“Is it zombie free? The little girl asked.

“No. Little Rock said. “We’re just sightseeing.”

“You should come with us to South America. The woman said. “We’ll all be safe.

“How far south have you been? The father asked.

“Texas. Tallahassee said. Have you come across a lot of zombies in this area?

“We haven’t seen any for a few hundred miles. The woman said. 

“My name is Mich….

Tallahassee shook his head. “No names. I’m Tallahassee, Columbus, Wichita and Little Rock.

“Why don’t you use names? The woman asked.

“He doesn’t want to get attached to people he might have to shoot. Little Rock said. She looked at the boy. “What’s your name?

“Brand….

On Tallahassee’s glare the kid said. “Brazil?

“Better.” Tallahassee said. 

Little Rock smiled. “Brazil, do you want to see if there’s anything still in that Coke machine?

Brandon/Brazil looked at his parents who nodded. He got out of the car. Tallahassee yelled. “Brazil, how old are you?

“14.”

“She’s 12. Keep that in mind.

Brazil asked Little Rock. “Is your Dad crazy?”

“Yeah, but he’s a good guy. Just don’t cross him.

Tallahassee and Toronto discussed the safest route to Mexico. While Wichita and Columbus spoke to Montreal and little Quebec.

“Avoid the cities themselves as much as possible. Tallahassee said. “Did you really hear anything about South America?

Toronto shook his head. “No...I just don’t want the kids to give up hope and Toronto was crawling with Z. What about your daughter? Does she know….

Tallahassee started to say “She’s not m…..but changed it to She’s not naïve. 

“Are both girls yours?

“No, the older one is my stepdaughter and her boyfriend. Tallahassee said. “Look, why don’t you come with us for a couple of days. The kid wants to see Victoria Gardens.

“Have you run across many people? Toronto asked. 

“No. I mean we met Bill Murray but he’s dead now.

“I love Bill Murray. That’s terrible.

“Yeah….what are you going to do? 

Toronto spoke to his wife Montreal and decided to take the detour. 

Little Rock and Brazil came running over with warm sodas for their families. The Canadians shared their lunch with them. Little Rock pulled Wichita aside. “Brandon wants to know if I can ride with him. Is that okay?

“I’d rather he ride with us. Wichita said.

“Why?

Tallahassee answered. “We don’t know these people. They could be running a white slavery ring.

“A what??? Little Rock asked.

“Never mind. The boy can ride with us.

“He’s going to embarrass me. Little Rock said.

Wichita laughed. “Probably. Tal, you have to sleep. I’ll drive and Romeo and Juliet with stay in the front with me.

“I can chaperone.” Tallahassee said.

Little Rock covered her face with her hands. ‘I will die of humiliation.”

“All right, all right. I’ll sleep but if he tries anything.”

“I will destroy his manhood. Wichita promised.


End file.
